galeaforcefandomcom-20200214-history
Yugami Trey
Yugami Trey (Turei Yukami トレイ由上) is a Galea Force Mage, the prominent protagonist of the story. Yugami with Dura & Yo are seen as the future generation of the guild and as a result are the people that the story mainly follow. Appearance Yugami sports a very casual style to his apparel. His hair is thick & long, spiked so that it doesn't flatten down his back or front and is generally kept out of his face, the colour a maroon equivalent to his eyes. He wears several different outfits, all with the recurring laid back theme of comfort, hoodies and sweatshirt etc. Personality Yugami, at his peak, is a very over the top kind of person in all of his emotions. Well, he would call it passionate. Yugami is never just happy, he's Ecstatic, and he's never just angry, he's infuriated. That said, Yugami is much calmer and clear headed when he is being held back by something, whether it be an obligation of emotion or Physical obligation like a wound, he is able to show intelligence and structure in his thinking without the rush of adrenaline he usually displays. History Magic & Abilities Yugami possesses Time Magic (Taimu mahō タイム魔法). This Magic is not at all Offensive, but primarily Supplementary and Defensive. Yugami's Time Magic is not one in which manipulates the manner of time but is more of an imagery concept. The Magic forms a sphere around Yugami, capturing a still image of whatever was withing the sphere. This itself is just strong enough to hold Yugami into position if he is in air, although exterior forces can also be utilised to take pressure off Yugami's strength. All Magic that enters this sphere Yugami forms reverts back to it's original state. Examples would be Shebi Haramune's Shape Magic in which would be thrown at the sphere. It originated from outside the sphere, and as a result would push against the sphere until it loses momentum, making the sphere look like a shield. Other Magic that can be forced through by live things like Maker Magic, will revert back into the user. That said, some Magic that when reverted back into it's original form cannot be recreated like Dura's Holy Magic which requires the body of the Souls in use to revert can stay within the Field. Yugami also possesses great physical strength unlike that of a regular mage. This is something he built up to compromise his lack of Magical offensive ability, his Time Magic in combination with his physical strength can cause for something of an impenetrable barrage of power at times. Relationships Yo Rokuro - Yugami & Yo share a close bond, one in which can be seen as a sibling kind of love or something ever slightly more. That said, Yo's affections for Kanon are something in the way of that possibility. Yugami never really see's anything there between the two but Yo is open toward the concept whenever she isn't blinded by the appearance of Kanon. Kanon Harudegard - Yugami & Kanon are sworn Rivals in Yugami's eyes. Kanon doesn't see it as seriously as he does but Yugami uses Kanon to push himself to the brink of his ability time and time again, and even though they know they wouldn't have the guts to kill eachother in battle, they still tease themselves with the concept of defeating the other greatly. Kanon is seen as stronger than Yugami for a while in the story as he is more developed in his skill as a Mage unlike Yugami who's magic is also not as powerful in general as Kanon's. This also shows they have something of a bragging rights contest going on. Dura Kain - Yugami & Dura are rivals on more friendly terms than Kanon & Yugami are. These two seem to just try to outdo eachother over and over again and nine times out of ten end up the only people injured after a mission, but it does display their great passion for what they do and that they apply themselves to their job 100% every time, all to improve for the Guild. Rai Shitte - Yugami displays some kind of mellowed respect for Rai, being the Guildmaster of the Guild during these troubled times where the constant threat of Aeria Sabre looming over them at every moment Yugami has grown to see Rai as the true leader of Galea Force, able to stick through the thick and thin of their struggle unlike Asuka Tya who left without a care, or so Yugami see's it. Major Battles 1. Yugami & Dura Vs. Shebi, Ez & Kanon = LOST. 2. Yugami Vs. Kellellia = LOST. 3. Yugami & Kanon Vs. Winter = WON.